james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Matias Arana/archive11
Below is an archive of my talk page from November 13, 2010 to January 30, 2011. Please '''don't edit it, use my current user page instead. ---- A New Girlfriend for Your Avatar Good Morning Spidey ... here she is, as promised. I'm sure your avatar will approve of my choice of a prom date for him. I hope your date is as pretty as his is. ;-) Have fun tonight and behave! Congratulations again on your Michigan exam ... whoo whoo ... way to go! Puppy Face. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, you found her. I have to admit my Avatar loves her, and that he is anxiously waiting for this night. I also got you one date ;) Here it is, what do you think? I'll have fun, don't worry, safe fun :P As soon as they give me my Michigan results, I'll be sure to give them to you. -- 18:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : :You gave her avatar a prom date with dun-lap? She deserves so much better '''Skxwang 01:37, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok Ms Skxwang ~ here comes a big "DUH" because I don't get what you mean. :-( Help, please? Pretty please? Clue me in, ok? ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 23:27, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Dun-lap: when the man's gut dun laps over his belt (it's a red neck term). Your avatar deserves a man without such an appendage. :-) Skxwang 02:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Dang! Wouldn't you think a Texan should know "red neck". ;-P Thanks for the lesson. Ummmmm, since my avatar is a phoenix, I think Matias intended this avatar as a prom date for ME! And, dun-lap included, this one is much better looking than most I've had. *wink* ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 13:49, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Problem with my Picture! Hey Matias! Um, there is a slight problem with my avatar. Whenever I go to my user page or my talk page, my avatar isn't there. Replacing it is a black box that says Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan and a little white box in the corner with a red "x". Can you help me out with this? PLEASE! Oh, you know how you wanted to know when Draginfli and I are finally friends? Well, the other nigth I got a friend request from HappyCat 203, and Draginfli's was right there next to it! Also, one last thing. I saw a message on your talk page that Robin Aubrey is departing from the Wiki. Look, she blamed Sara Manley (I've met her on Gremlins Wiki and she is very nice) for her departure because apparently she got in an argument with her, but something tells me the argument between her and I on your talk page might have something to do with it, and if it does, I'm REALLY ''sorry. But that's her loss. Leave me a message about the avatar problem (preferably on my talk page because there aren't a lot of comments on my talk page and I wish to expand it a little). Talk to you later. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Problem Solved!? Matias, I think I fixed my picture problem. Apparently, my stupid avatar was too big, so I had to go online looking for another picture of it, only smaller, because www.pictrit.com was no help at all. I just odn't know why it wasn't an issue before. Oh well. TTYL. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan ANOTHER PICTURE PROBLEM! Hi, Matias. Alright, now my picture disappeared and then reappeared. Then I created a page about the Special Edition Theatrical Re-release of Avatar and I put the re-release poster with Neytiri on it in and they have the stupid box with the "x" in it! Do you know what to do? Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 23:13, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Wikia seems to have issues with their image server that fails to generate thumbnail images due to high load once again. So you can only wait and retry later. That ''stupid box with the "x" in it is the the default image that Internet Explorer displays if an image failed to load. Don't use stupid Internet Explorer and you will not see a stupid X. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :OH! Thank you, Faern! :Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 13:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words! Hi Matias! I need your help with something, or if another user can help that would be great. Matias, how do you get text into a picture. I know how to put the picture on my talk page, but I'm trying to get a picture of Tsu'tey with the text "See With Your Heart" onto it and I CANNOT GET IT! I HAVE TRIED EVERYTHING! Can you help!? Thanks! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 23:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Hi Tsu'Tey, good to see you again. To insert text into a picture, you have to follow this code: . If that doesn't make sense to you either, please feel free to ask again :) -- 23:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm really sorry, Matias, but as far as computer talk goes, I'm not very intelligent. Can you please explain it to me again? Sorry about that, but I am not academically inclined in the art of computers. Thanks again! ::Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 00:19, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :::Don't worry, when I created the wiki I was like as lost as many of new people are ;) Now, if I got your question right, you're trying to add text into a picture like the one in your user page? If you want to add text in the picture like this one, you would have to use Photoshop, or requesting one to Samsonius. Hope it helps, -- 00:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::OHH! Thank you for your help! You always know what to do! I'll go to Samsonius because it'll be quick and I trust him. Thanks! ::::Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 00:42, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :::::No problem, and remember, rain requests on him! :P -- 00:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE ON MY AVATAR! Hi Matias. You probably don't care, but if you notice that something is weird about my avatar, I switched it. I was kinda tired of the old one and really like the one I have now, so I'll probably be keeping it. I just wanted to let you know. Thanks again, bye. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:57, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Hi again, of course I care. Your new avatar looks awesome, really! It gives you a fresh new look, and it matcheds perfectly with your username ;) Take care, -- 01:28, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks! I thought this one was way cooler than a plain old picture of Tsu'tey just sitting there, but now, it's Tsu'tey in action! I'll see ya later then. L8R! :Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 15:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan AVATAR ANSWERS PROBLEM! Matias, I have a problem. There is an issue with my avatar on Avatar Answers. They say if I post something really small, then my new avatar will pop up, but for everything else my old one pops up, because the picture of my new avatar is too small. I've tried everything to adjust the size but I cannot get it. Can you help? Thanks. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 16:23, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Question about the Re-release contest Hey, Matias, I hate to sound rude, but I was wondering if the prizes from the re-release contest got shipped. Are they being shipped from a country other than the USA? I was just curious because it's been awhile. Thanks for your time =] 04:46, November 23, 2010 (UTC) lol, just realized that the prizes haven't been received yet...completely forgot about this. HKT 04:47, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :IIRC, Matias said recently in IRC that Payoang (the donator of the prizes from learnnavi.org) told him that he would wait for the Extended Edition and ship this version instead of the original release as originally planned. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh okay, thanks for telling me. =] 07:05, November 23, 2010 (UTC) New Avatar! Hi Matias! I just wanted to say that I LOVE your new avatar! It really suits you! L8R! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Thank you, glad you like it :) -- 22:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Heads Up! (Again!) Hi Matias. I wanted to warn you ahead of time that you may not see me on the Wiki any time soon. I just found out that my girlfriend is moving, so we broke up. I'm kind of having a hard time getting over it because I really, really cared about her. It's not something really important, but I thought I might wanna let you know. I know that I probably will end up getting over it pretty fast and will be back on the Wiki in no time, but I really don't know. This time it might be a while. Later. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 21:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Oh, don't worry, take the time you need to come back. A breakup is always hurtful, but don't let it affect you too much, or you'll get really hurt, more than you're probably now. By the way, it is important, I want to make sure the community users are always ok, not only in the wiki, but outside the wiki. Remember that I'm always around and you can count on me ;) -- 22:34, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : : : Matias, thank you so much for all of your support. I was watching Titanic the other day with some really old friends (we go way back) and it actually kinda helped me get over it! (Strange-being the sad and depressing, but extremely good, movie it is) The film showed me that not everyone has a happy ending, and if it's meant to be then it's meant to be, My ex-girlfriend promised to come back, and I told her I'd visit her as often as I could, but to be honest with you I just don't know when I'll see her agaim, if I ever do. Maybe we will meet again later in life after all. Who knows?! But, anyways, thank you. Your support is really helpful, and don't worry. I'll be back on the Wiki soon enough. :) :Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 14:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan : Hi Hi it's me Finchelfanno1 from Glee wiki. Wow this wiki looks so good and it's very organized, i just wanted to say that. Bye --☼☼☼♂☻What's My Name?♪ [talk:Finchelfanno1|♫[Pls tell me my name☺]] ☼☼☼ FINALLY! Hi, Matias! I hope you hada merry Christmas, and I just have a quick and unimportant comment for you. I finally got the Avatar: Collector's Edition 3Disc DVD Set (That was a lot to type!). I love it! I kept complaining about wanting to see the deleted scene of Trudy and Norm's Romance, and it was totally stupid. Sorry, it was. I mean, what's so funny about Jake seeing you two make out!? I am so glad it didn't happen, because it ruined both Trudy and Norm's characters. I thought that it was a really cool set. I cannot wait to watch all the deleted scenes and featurettes and stuff. I hope you got a lot of Avatar stuff as well as me, because I got a lot. I got the Avatar calendar, the Avatar Collector's Edition 3-Disc Set, the Leonopteryx toy, the Viperwolf Attack Mattel set, Jake's Banshee figurine, Tsu'tey's Banshee Figurine, the RDA Gunship toy, the Direhorse toy, the Jake Sully (Earth) figurine, the Sean Fike figurine (with exo-pack), the Akwey figurine, and the AMP Suit toy. It's not importan, but now you don't have to listen to me constantly complain to everyone about wanting to see the Avatar deleted scenes. (Oh, and I'll be looking for one of those Avatar phone cases soon- I got a brand new Samsung Intensity II phone! L8R! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 21:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Wow. You got a huge Avatar collection, I gotta say I'm a bit jealous :P For Christmas, I also got the Collector's Edition Blu-ray. It turns out that my parents asked my uncles to buy it in the USA, and they came for the holidays. It was a great gift, and I haven't finished the 3 discs yet. By the way, where is that Norm-Trudy scene? I haven't looked for it, but I haven't stumbled with it neither. :Unfortunately, that's all I got concerning Avatar. But I got some pretty cool PS3 games, and a couple of books. It seems you got a lot of gifts, plus that brand new phone. Enjoy them, and happy holidays. -- 04:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : : : Oh! That Norm-Trudy scene is on Disc 3 of the Collector's Set with the other deleted scenes. It is titled "Norm's Attitude Improves". It is really stupid. Jake wheels into one of the rooms in Site 26 after coming out of his link unit and turns to see Norm and Trudy in a bunk making out, when suddenly, Trudy leans in to kiss Norm and he stops and stares at Jake for a minute. Trudy turns and looks at him. Ther is utter silence as Jake and Norm share a look. Then, all of a sudden, Norm and Trudy start giggling hysterically and bury themselves under the covers. Lame. It totally ruined their characters, so I'm glad it didn't really happen. Also, I'm glad you had a good Christmas, and I got a lot of those gifts because I have a huge family, and they all wanted to make it extra special not only because I just broke up with my girlfriend, but because they feel as though I was very deserving of it. (Why, I don't know...) I don't know when I'll finish watching all three discs. I watched all of the deleted scenes last night, so hopefully I can finish watching them by the end of next week. And now, I have to search online for a Tsu'tey Warrior action figure, because I took mine out of the packaging and it broke! I went to put the stupid bow and arrow in his hand (this was the regular Tsu'tey, not the warrior one. I want the warrior Tsu'tey because it's cooler and I hear it has better quality.) Now it's arm is missing and it looks like blue ooze is coming out of the arm. I'll keep it (because it looks like Tsu'tey when he waas dying), but I'll have to be careful with it. I cut myself with it yesterday, because there's a sharp part sticking out of the arm. Anyways, I am glad you had a good Christmas, and I'll talk to you later! (Oh, and you should check out my user profile! I just updated it, so now it's told thrugh the eyes of Tsu'tey the character as if I were him!) TTYL! :Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 20:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan : Signature Problem! Matias, I don't mean to bug you, but if anyone is gonna know who to go to for this it's gonna be you: I have been having a problem trying to create a signature for myself in blue Papyrus font. I have tried everything and have spent a long amount of time trying to figure this out. Can you help or do you know anyone who can help? Thank you, Matias. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 21:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :I could help, but I'm not very good designing sigs (or designing anything). Draginfli makes custom sigs for everyone that requests it in either her talk page or the Sig Requests Page. Hope that helps. -- 04:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you so much, Matias! That helps a lot. Oh, and don't worry- I suck a designing stuff, too! I'll talk to you later. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 18:35, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Thanks for the Helpful Suggestion! Matias, thank you for telling me that Draginfli designed custom signatures. She was very happy to do it, because she hasn't made a signature in a while. She did it PERFECTLY. It was exactly as I imagined it. Thanks for telling me she made sigs again! L8R! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 18:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :No problem, glad to help. -- 21:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Vandal or Glitch? Hey, in the "Popular blog posts," I noticed this. How is that possible? (I copied and pasted, so I hope I did it right.) It's four new blog posts that all of a sudden appeared there, and the first one has 519 posts, the second one has 376 posts, the thrid one has 91 posts and the fourth one has 44 posts. What happened? I tried clicking on the link of the first blog, but it just said "This page needs content." O_o 00:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Popular blog posts http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_blog:Ausir/%27%2B_b%2B%27&action=purge *519=Dead Money hints at things to come= December 29, 2010 by Ausir The recently released Dead Money, aside from its own, self-contained story, contains some hints abou… Read more > *376=More VaultLeaks: Bethesda claims IPLY could only use the Fallout name= December 31, 2010 by Ausir I've just received another batch of court documents regarding the Bethesda vs. Interplay court case… Read more > *91=New Year's first dev quote round up= January 2, 2011 by Ausir Here's another roundup of developer quotes from various forums and Formspring in the last two weeks… Read more > *44=The Defector= December 30, 2010 by Tezzla Cannon **1 Chapter 1: Nighthawk Down **2 Chapter 2: Demolition **3 Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle **4 Chapter 4: Spy **5 Chapt… :Yeah, that's weird. It's definitely a glitch, because it's happening also in other wikis, click here for example. I bet Wikia is already aware, but I will send a mail nevertheless. If we tell them it's also happening here they may be able to help us. This should be fixed in no time. Thanks for the heads up. -- 01:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Woe Is Me! Hi Spidey ~ I am just teasing you ... absolutely nothing is wrong ... life is good when you are a wiki shaman.;-P It has been a long time since I have left a message on your talk page to tell you how sweet and silly and funny you are! Oh yeah, you are really very good at all of the serious stuff you do too! Be sure and keep sand between your toes at all times. ;-) Puppy Face ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:10, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hm... this is weird. I actually never saw this post before today, and only because of Tsu'tey's post. You may be wondering why I hadn't answered you yet, wll, that's the reason :D Actually, it has been a long time since you have left a message asking for help, now I kinda miss those :P And yeah, I'm good being silly and serious, you just need to find the balance, I guess... I hope to hear more from you in the near future (that includes the mails =P). Then I'll make sure to save some toe sand for you. -- 01:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::My Dear Spidey ~ you will be soooooo excited to know that I desperately need some more HELP from you ... your life will not be wasted after all. :-P Here comes my question: if I want to leave a message on someone's Talk Page, how do I locate their Talk Page? Is there some type of User Directory? If there isn't a directory, it might be a great idea and a great benefit to have one. Your endless, all-seeing knowledge will be very much appreciated with this current dilemma of mine. Thank you most sincerely for your kind assistance. Be sure and keep sand out of your swim shorts. XD Puppy Face ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 00:55, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::You need help? Finally, I knew it was about time =P To locate someone's talk page you usually search for the user. For example you type User:Example in the search bar, and you click in the talk page button. There is a user directory, called List Users. It can be found in , but you don't want to type that always, so a solution would be adding that special page to your Toolbar. The Toolbar is the thin bar that follows you everywhere and it's at the bottom. Click My Tools, and then the last option, Edit My Tools. Then type user list, add it, and click save. That way you will have that link everywhere you go. I hope this helps, but if not, my endless, all-seeing knowledge is a bit tired tonight =P -- 01:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) YEA! You did it Spidey! Thank you for the perfect instructions on how to add the user list to My Tools. I had never noticed the Toolbar that follows me everywhere. ;-) I still need your tired, endless, all-seeing knowledge to help me figure out how to use the search bar. I have never been able to get it to work. Is there a chance that it is disabled? Or is there a chance that I just don't know how to do it? OK, will you stop giggling and please help me when you aren't so tired? (Having too much fun at the beach, eh? **wink wink** ) Hugs, ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 03:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Spidey ~ yea ... you have returned from the ugly beach house on the ugly beach by the ugly ocean ... aren't you happy to be back with beautiful us on the beautiful wiki????? No hurry, but when you have the chance, I would still like some help with my search bar, if you will please ... I think it may be disabled ... or maybe my brain is disabled; but you can help with that also ;-P Thank you ever so much. Hugs, ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 03:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I missed this one! I'm so sorry, maybe the heat is burning my lasting neurons. Well, I seriously don't think the search bar is disabled, actually I don't think that's even possible. So yeah, your brain is what it's probably disabled =P It may be kind of a "duh" answer, but this is a search bar. Now, I'll go back to my ugly beach house on the ugly beach by the ugly ocean where there is sun, unlike other places. Hehe, you know I'm just teasing you, so I hope this helps. Don't let the cold stop you from your Shaman duties ;) -- 20:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) User Boxes? Hi Matias. How are you? (Oh, and in case you did not see it, I apologized on the Music Blog for creating it. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I really shouldn't have made that. You guys are right about it not being FaceBook. We're in this for the info, not for the chat. Well actually we're kind of in it for the chat... But on the other hand, you know what? I'm just gonna stop talking before I start rambling on about nothing. Anyways, I truly am sorry for creating that blog.) So, I had a quick question for you. How does a user get those user boxes (like the ones that say "This user is a fan of Sigourney Weaver". And, also, the bgi ones that say stuff like birthday is and real name is and clan is and stuff like that)? I was just curious because they look cool and would make my user page a lot cooler. Thanks! TTYL! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 21:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Hi there, good to see you again. I'm fine, thanks, but how are you? I hope you got over that issue that was bugging you. Don't worry about the blog, and you don't have to apologize, everyone makes mistakes, and we can learn from it. About the userboxes and infobox, you can copy this code in your userpage: }} :Now, if that sounds confusing, you could just go to my user page, click the edit button and copy the code, changing what needs to be changed. I hope this helps. -- 01:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Matias, thank you very much for your help. You helped a ton (well, Ozzy did, too, so you and Ozzy). Oh, and one more thing. Remember how my ex-girlfriend and I broke up because she moved? Well, the other day, I ran into her, and she was already have supposed to have moved. Actually, she never wanted to move (I apparently was not getting the full story). Her parents had pressured her into moving, so she got in a fight with them. She argued with them for hours (or at least, that's what she tells me), so she said that she is going to stay with me, so we got back together. So, I am in a really good mood.... :) Anyways, thanks for your help. TTYL! :Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Typo in the welcome message G'day Matias, I noticed that the "Welcome to Pandora, (Username)" talk page thing has a typo: it says "vandels" instead of "vandals". Cheers, OZZY 18:10, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, it has already been fixed. -- 01:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I have some exciting news Have you heard of James Cameron's new movie, Sanctum? Well, Universal contacted us, and because this wiki is so great, they are sponsoring a giveaway for Sanctum here. They are also going to sponsor Achievement awards for the 2 weeks the giveaway is running (commenting to win will also earn users a Limited Edition Platinum Badge). I know you all have had some issues with awards in the past, so I understand if you don't want to keep them live past the two week period, all you'll need to do is leave me a msg and I'll remove them after the giveaway. I know you've asked for help promoting the wiki in the past, and have had some really great giveaways of your own, so I'm really excited to say that it looks as though all the work you guys have been doing here has paid off. It's not every day a movie studio requests a specific wiki to host their giveaway, you should all be extremely proud! I don't have a specific start date yet, so I can't give you full details, but I think it should go live sometime in the next few weeks. I'll let you know as soon as it's up, and I hope you're as excited as I am! You are all doing amazing work, and I'm really glad it's being recognized. Sena 19:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Regarding the giveaway: I understand your feelings for the awards, and will of course remove them as soon as the giveaway has ended. As for the giveaway itself, there will be a blog post where people will simply need to post a comment to be registered to win. I can not share the details of what prizing will be until the giveaway actually goes live, but what I can share with you is that the giveaway will be for US residents only, leaving a logged in comment on the giveaway blog will enter a person to win and will also gain them a limited time, special edition platinum badge (Sanctum themed). I am super excited that the wiki is being given this opportunity, and want to thank you so much for being so willing and helpful, I'm sure it will bring traffic to the wiki, and hope that it will encourage others to approach us with these types of opportunities. I'll keep you posted! Cheers, Sena 18:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Wanted to give you an update about this blog and award. It's going live today! I'm super excited and hope you get tons of new users and new eyeballs on this wiki. I will let you know as soon as the blog goes live, so you can leave a comment. I'll be giving out limited edition Platinum badges for everyone who comments on the blog. Talk to you soon Sena 00:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) User Page Problem! Matias, I am really sorry. I feel like an idiot because I have to keep coming to you for help, but you created the Wiki and I know you better than any of the other administrators. Anyways, I have spent four days trying to figure out how to redesign by stupid user page, and I did everything you said, but... Well, my information like where I was born and all that crap came out, just not in a template and it's scattered across the page! And, as for the user boxes, I got them all on there, but they have a similar problem. If you go to my user page, you'll see the horror. I am PLEADING that you help me. Sorry for bugging you once again, but this is driving me up the wall! Thanks! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 00:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Ignore me! Okay, Matias. I don't know how, but I went into my user page just now and it was fine. It looked how it was supposed to. Maybe it was because I prayed to Eywa for help.... ;) Anyways, just ignore that last message. Thanks! TTYL! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 00:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Yep, it's a miracle, alright. ;) 00:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, you just needed this: 01:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you could add a size scale of all of the creatures on avatar on a side view so we know how big or small they are to eachother? Sanctum Giveaway The giveaway is live, check it out at the Giveaway page. And again thank you for your support with this, I hope it moves some traffic to your wiki! Sena 04:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Badges are back! Hi Matias! I understand that the badge system has returned to the Wiki! I just had a quick question: Didn't the system end because it caused problems? Just curious. Let me know. Thx, and L8R! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 16:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :The badges will be disabled again when Wikia's contest ends. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 03:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, what contest? ::Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 23:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :::This contest. Feel free to participate. -- 23:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh! That stinks that the badges are only here for a short time. I spent a ton of time trying to get those stupid badges yesterday! Wait, is there a prize for whoever has the most badges? Oh, and one more thing. There is a problem on the Featured Article: Votes page. I signed my name under War of Pandora, but my signatur was highlighted in blue so you can hardly see it. Also, some of the font was messed up for the numbering. Instead of "normal", it was on "Heading 2". The same font was used on my reason against Norm Spellman being the featured article. I really think this should be fixed. L8R! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 00:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :The badges are only enabled for the duration of the contest. They will be removed again, since we decided against them some months ago when Wikia introduced them. Like you, several people make edits for the sake of getting badges. Most of the resulting edits are useless and have to be undone. This means much more work for us admins. Since our focus is on quality and the wiki is not some kind of video game, where the user with the most points wins, we decided against badges. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 02:41, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::For more information, you can read this blog. 02:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Samsonisus ;-) ... I just re-read your blog and I think your badges are awesome ... you did a terrific job when you created them. You are a very talented - and humble - person. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 03:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Overpopulation Comment Hi Matias, sorry to bring a problem to you, but today, on the dreaded overpopulation blog, I deliberately posted a comment as an anon stating that hopefully in 2012 the blog would also disappear. My comment was actually accessible for most of the day, but now it is totally gone. Isn't this against wikia policy? I've just restated the comment with a user signature and we'll see how long that lasts. Robin Aubrey 02:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :I deleted it as anon spam coming from that weird blog that linked to us. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 03:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Faern, could you then delete my current comment so as to not cause confusion? Thank you. ::Robin Aubrey 03:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) RDA soldiers A few days ago I created few pages for RDA Security Personnel - Guard, and patrol, but where deleted, But I thought that I was creating them based on what I've found in the Pandorapedia. chance.purvisLong live SARIS[SARI] 05:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :They were merged to one article as stated in the delete reason. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::...and your user page. --IWantheUltimateChange 21:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC)